crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
January 2017
Thursday Version: v0.92 ;Princess' Pool Party Year 2! Features: * Updated the Princess' Pool Party event for year 2: ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** Recruit Bernard: Beat area 300 while your Crusaders are getting tipsy *** Recruit Princess Val: Beat area 300 while escorting an entire royal party *** The Great Migration: Beat area 400 while avoiding suicidal birds *** Girls' Getaway!: Beat area 450 with only female Crusaders (and Bernard) *** Don't Get Sunburnt: Beat area 500 before your DPS gets completely burnt ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Requirement for the two Sunscreen spending achievements lowered to 16,500 and 33,000 respectively ** Pool Party Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. Fixes: * (PC) Reduced lag during area transitions Friday Version: v0.93 ;The Royals' Vacation Weekend Buff! Features: * Added "The Royals' Vacation" buff weekend event. ** Buffed Crusaders include Jim the Lumberjack, the Princess, Thalia the Thunder King, Princess Val the Mermaid, or Queen Siri. ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Thalia with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Princess Val and Queen Siri in the Royal Vacation Chest if you have unlocked them during an event or through a mission. Fixes: * Fixed several instances of Detective Kaine being referred to as Investigator Kaine. * Improved FPS slightly. Friday Version: v0.94 ;New Ready Player Two Tier 2 & 3 Objectives! Features: * Added tier 2 and 3 objectives to the following objectives: ** Couch Co-op ** No Items, Fox Only, Final Destination ** More Random Encounters ** Glitch Out ** Video Game of Thrones ** Tetris ** Polkamans Go! ** Acme Dark Souls * Added "Ski Trip!" buff weekend event: ** Buffed Crusaders include Emo Werewolf, Jason Master of Shadows, Khouri the Witch Doctor, Merci the Mad Wizard, and President Billy Smithsonian. ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Emo Werewolf with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for President Bill Smithsonian in the Ski Trip Chest if you have unlocked him during an event or through a mission. Balance Changes: * Polkamans in the Polkamans Go! objective will appear sooner on average. Fixes: * Objectives which increase Crusader cost now properly update Crusader costs after a reset * (PC) Fixed multiple projectiles all damaging the same monster, even when they appeared to be hitting different monsters. Thursday Version: v0.95 ;Carnage Cup Year 2! Features: *Renamed the Blood Bowl to Carnage Cup *Updated the Carnage Cup event for year 2: **Added five new tier 2 objectives: ***Recruit Karl the Kicker: Beat area 300 with an egomaniacal kicker ***Recruit Cindy the Cheer-Orc: Beat area 300 with a demoralizing cheer-orc ***Flag on the Play: Beat area 400 without getting too many penalties ***Stand-by For This Important Word From Our Sponsor: Beat area 450 while avoiding aggravating advertisements ***Half-time Show: Beat area 500 while constantly recovering from a song-induced headache **Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. **Requirement for the two Helmet spending achievements lowered to 16,500 and 33,000 respectively **Carnage Cup Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. **As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. Fixes: *(PC) Refreshing the game during the Couch Co-Op objective will no longer cause crusaders to lose some formation abilities. *(PC) "Glitch" abilities in the Glitch Out objective will now properly apply when starting the game. *Fixed an edge-case where a golden epic item could potentially be downgraded to a normal epic if you started a gear mission when you already had all slots filled with epic items. *Clarified how Val's self-healing works in the tooltip See Also Category:News Archives